


🌺Carmen Meets ❄️Marissa, 🦈Sharkboy and Lavagirl💥

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Spy Kids (Movies), The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-07
Updated: 2002-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Carmen went undercover and had to perform to a large group of audience. The whole audience were cheering for Carmen. She says she can't go on because she can't sing so Machete gives her a miracle microphone that could make her sing very good.Marissa is shown to have a mutual crush on Max and believed his stories about SharkBoy and LavaGirl from the beginning. She even created her own superheroes, Ice Girl who gets her powers from a Crystal Heart, and Dream Boy. Marissa only has any abilities through a magical necklace called the Crystal Heart, that Max brought to her from Planet Drool. Without it, she's powerless. The Crystal Heart gives her various ice abilities, and the alleged ability to freeze time.Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)





	🌺Carmen Meets ❄️Marissa, 🦈Sharkboy and Lavagirl💥

Carmen was meeting Marissa, Sharkboy and Lavagirl to find out what they wanted to do. She sees Marissa, Sharkboy and Lavagirl and walks over to them smiling. They see her and smile back. She shakes there hands except Lavagirl's cause she will burn it.

"I'm Carmen Cortez i'm a spy and work for the OSS" Carmen said,

"Nice to meet you Carmen i'm Marissa Electricidad i make snow and ice with the Crystal Heart and i can freeze time" Marissa said.

"So glad to meet you i'm Sharkboy i am known as king of the ocean, i have shark abilities, i also go into a shark frenzy when i get really angry you wouldn't want to stand in my way when i do it" Sharkboy said.

"My name is Lavagirl i am known as queen of the volcanoes i eat lava rocks and when i get mad my hair is really on fire but it's pink fire, when i saved Sharky my fire burned out, i also have to eat ice to calm down" Lavagirl said.

"We could see you sing, then Marissa make snow with the Crystal Heart, then i can show you my shark frenzy, and Lavagirl can show you what she can do" Sharkboy said.

They all sit and watch her sing and dance to "Isle of Dreams" Carmen sang.

Audience: Carmen! Carmen! Carmen...

Carmen: I am not going out there!

Machete: Oh yes you are ! You're a spy, your undercover, and you have to make them think you're a pop star

Carmen: I can't sing

Machete: Who can these days? I can't tell you how many artists have used my Machete's miracle microphone!

Carmen:*Singing* I can't sing

Machete: This will make you dance like Brittany Lopez

Juni: Hey what about me?

Machete: This will make you play like Angus Van Santana

Juni: Cool

Machete: Now get out there and rock

Carmen: What!? You are surprised you gadgets worked?

Machete: I just realized i never put any batteries in this

After she sang they saw Marissa make snow, Sharkboy's shark frenzy and Lavagirl's fired up so she was chewing some ice to cool down


End file.
